Alice Fujii
"I have no choice...But to Kill!" -Alice's when forced into a life or death situation- Alice is the mother of Sho Yuuki and a personal assassin known as "Kumo." She lives with her friends Tajima Yori and Oki Megumi and lives a peaceful life. Sometime she met and fought with Hazama; it ended with her defeated and raped by Hazama, and it lead to Sho's birth. The new Kumo Alice had a rough but normal life. Her mother killed herself and left her alone with her Uncle. But one day her Uncle was killed by an Assassin named Kumo. She was then taken in by Kumo after she showed potential as his successor and since then trained her. Eventually after setting up an assassination, Kumo tricked Alice into fighting and eventually killing him and told her to never allow her name to be stolen. She accepted his wishes and continues to live as Alice, but her life was destined for conflict. Relationships *Takeshi Narumi and Luna Hashimoto - One day, as she was training, Alice stumbled across Takeshi and Luna when they were traveling around the worlds. Unfamiliar with them, Alice was wary around while keeping Oki restrained as the cockroach thought they were out to kill her. However, When Alice challenged the two to an honest fight, they battled it out, with Takeshi and Luna transforming into the forms of Kamen Riders SEGA and Playstation. Seeing as they meant no ill will during the battle, Alice decided to do a rare thing and let them live. *Hana Narumi - When Alice regained her memories of when she encountered Hazama and Sho's birth, she simply wanted to locate him, and was ready to kill anyone who would try and get into an affair with her son. This included Hana, as Alice was set to kill her the moment she sensed Sho had been around her. However, Alice discovered that by this point, Hana had already beared Sho's first child, and was willing to let Hana live for the sake of her own granddaugther. *Chaos Yuuki - While stunned that she did have a granddaugther, she was thankful that Sho was okay through her. Since Chaos had a bit of her father in her, Alice eventually met with her in private when she was old enough, and began to train her granddaughter in many ways to kill as a means of self-defense, similar to how the original Kumo taught her. The only catch was that Chaos was not allowed to inform her father of this until Alice personally found her baby boy. *Sho Yuuki, Sho is Alice first and only child. though born due to being raped by Hazama she was forced to carry the future Spider-Man and despite this she somewhat enjoy the idea of motherhood. but after Sho was born they were tragically seperated and Alice forgotten her child. after her memories had finally returned to her she was determined to find him and make up for lost time her search had lead her to Hana and Chaos her son's lover and daughter while she's displeased Hana touched her child she has growned to care about Chaos and is teaching her self-defense in hopes to gain a realtionship with her son's child. *Kaede - Alice and Kaede's first meeting was very confusing, she tried to face off with Lucy but this ended up nowhere as both had difficulties killing each other. However, when Nyu took over, Alice could not bring herself to harm her, thus she allows Kaede to live with Sho and hopes for their happiness. Trivia *Alice and the her series which she stars in has alot of similarities to Spider-Man franchises, Alice herself also seems to be similar to Peter Parker, this maybe the reason why she was chosen as Sho's mother by O.N. *She also seems to have a Mary Jane in Takima Yori as Alice is constantly watching out for her and worrying about her safety. Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Arachnid